


Let The Boys Be In Love

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Adoring U [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: Welp, there it is. The fic that I could not get out of my head even if my life depended on it.All seriousness aside I really adore JeongCheol and I hope you do, too, so enjoy reading <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is. The fic that I could not get out of my head even if my life depended on it. 
> 
> All seriousness aside I really adore JeongCheol and I hope you do, too, so enjoy reading <3

The live broadcast was still going on, the cheerful voices of the two MCs announcing the next act over the excited screams of the fans. Behind the stage, in the dimmed lights and crammed spaces between crates and cables, the artists were preparing to enter the stage, giving their make up and outfits a last check-up and shouting their group cheers. 

On the far end of the backstage area, behind a door hidden in the pitch black shadows, two different voices whispered to each other.  
“Can't you wait?“ a husky, amused voice breathed into the darkness while the door locked.  
“No,” a deeper voice answered, both of them laughing quietly. Hands rustled over clothing and a button was pressed with a small click. 

The light from Seungcheol's phone illuminated the tiny storage closet that he and Jeonghan had stumbled into after finishing their stage. The other members were probably in the waiting room already, getting out of their performance outfits and waiting for their bus. Luckily traffic was a mess and their driver had called in already that he would be late. 

Having mastered the art of sneaking away unseen, Seventeen's leader had used his member's excitement to slide his hand into Jeonghan's, interlocking their fingers and pulling him towards one of the now empty storage closets behind the stage. The small room was normally used to stack crates of tech, cables and lighting equipment when it wasn't needed. Now it was mostly empty, so that Jeonghan could lean against one of the shelves while Seungcheol's back almost touched the door. 

 

Jeonghan giggled when Seungcheol tugged his tie off, leaving it loosely dangling around his neck while the leader's hands busied themselves with the buttons of Jeonghan's dress shirt. The blond's fingers found their way into Seungcheol's hair, raking through the soft strands and mussing it up perfectly.  
“We won't have much time,” Jeonghan said regretfully, his fingertips stroking over Seungcheol's temples and down his cheeks, delighted to feel the slight tingle of a beginning stubble underneath the make up.  
“Then we'll have to make it count.”  
Jeonghan laughed at his lover's corny line, still chuckling when he pulled Seungcheol up into a kiss, hands snaking back onto his neck and dipping under the hem of his shirt. He traced the strong lines of muscle on Seungcheol's neck.  
“This is okay, right?” the leader asked against Jeonghan's lips, their eyes locking. Jeonghan smiled, leaning in for another chaste kiss before nodding.  
“Yes.”  
Seungcheol licked his lips, smirking and tugging teasingly on Jeonghan's belt buckle. He flicked the clasp open and jostled Jeonghan around as he opened the belt and let it dangle from the blond's hips.  
He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Jeonghan's underwear, pulling it down slowly to free his erection.  
Jeonghan sighed and caught Seungcheol’s lips in another kiss, brushing his tongue over the other’s bottom lip to ask for more, satisfied when Seungcheol tilted his head and opened his mouth, their tongues gently lapping at each other.  
Seungcheol palmed Jeonghan’s cock, rubbing his hand over the heated skin a few times, just teasing, before he closed his fingers around the base. He broke their kiss and moved his head to the side to gently suck on Jeonghan’s neck. They didn’t dare leave marks on each other in visible areas, so Seungcheol quickly moved down to Jeonghan’s chest, licking at his nipples playfully. 

Jeonghan stifled a moan, biting his lower lip as his head dropped down. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight the urge to be loud. More strands of hair fell into his face and he reached up to tug the hairtie off, then pushed his hair back with one hand.  
“I love when you do that,” Seungcheol breathed against his chest and Jeonghan smirked.  
“I know.”  
Seungcheol laughed quietly, pressing needy, open-mouthed kisses onto Jeonghan's stomach, travelling down little by little until he could bite into the sensitive skin just below Jeonghan's bellybutton. 

After a few more tugs from base to tip, Seungcheol leaned in and swirled his tongue around the head slowly. His hot breath ghosted over damp skin, making Jeonghan whimper brokenly. 

“I've been thinking about this … all throughout the broadcast.”  
Seungcheol's voice was barely audible over the music setting in now, and when Jeonghan realized what he'd heard he moaned, unable to hold back. Sure, Jeonghan had been quite horny himself for the past days, since they didn't have much time for themselves between practicing, preparing new, interesting stages and actually getting some meals and a few hours of sleep. But the thought that Seungcheol had been imagining just this while they performed in front of thousands of unaware people just send shivers down Jeonghan's spine. 

The roaring crowd in front of the stage outside only reminded Jeonghan that those same thousands of people were still around. Jeonghan could just about clamp his mouth shut when Seungcheol swallowed him down greedily, both hands on his now naked hips. The leader’s fingers dug into his skin deliciously while Jeonghan tried to remember how to breathe without screaming. 

 

The music outside picked up its pace, the bass line shaking the floors and thrumming in rhythm with Jeonghan's pulse in his ears. He groaned, pushing the back of his left hand onto his lips and eventually biting his finger while his right hand cradled the back of Seungcheol's head.  
He didn't want to push Seungcheol but at the same time he knew their leader liked just that. With as much responsibility resting on his strong shoulders, giving up control was just what he needed sometimes. Still, Jeonghan was still apprehensive to manhandling Seungcheol outside of the familiarity of their dorm room.  
Jeonghan's hips twitched and both of them moaned, Seungcheol tipping his head up and relaxing his throat in anticipation.  
“Oh god,” Jeonghan breathed, his resolve crumbling as he slowly started to move his hips back and forth. He couldn't bear to look down, instead stared up at the ceiling for a few breaths until his eyes squeezed shut again from sheer pleasure, bursts of light and color appearing when an intense orgasm hit him. 

He groaned, bowing over Seungcheol, only held up by his arms bracketing his hips. 

Jeonghan slumped against the empty shelves behind him, making the metal clank loudly. In front of him, Seungcheol pushed back into a seating position with his back against the door. As they both caught their breath, a smirk slowly tugged on his lips, eventually breaking into a satisfied smile. 

Jeonghan saw how Seungcheol's hand dipped in between his own legs but he just quickly squeezed himself and tugged on his belt so it wouldn't dig into his still very visible erection.  
“You didn't …?” Jeonghan asked in confusion, his brows furrowing. 

Seungcheol looked up at him with his eyes dark and so full of lust and love that it took Jeonghan's breath away.  
“Not yet. Will you let me have you tonight?” the leader asked, his voice almost a growl after straining his throat like that.  
“Of course,” Jeonghan breathed, unable to reply anything else when Seungcheol looked at him like this. Rationally, he knew they would probably not have much of the night at all, after getting to the dorm, grabbing food and ushering the kids into their beds it would likely be morning already. But whenever they would have alone time for themselves, Jeonghan would happily give in to his lover's  
plea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the conclusion ^^ As you probably noticed, I made a series for this so please expect more to come <3 
> 
> Have fun reading!

The moment Seventeen entered their dorm, several members began to shout and/or run straight for the bathrooms to be the first to get a hot shower.  
“Stop it! If one of you slips and hurts themselves I’m gonna tape you to your beds!” Seungcheol threatened but there was a grin on his face. He saw Jeonghan slip into one of the bathrooms and quickly pushed Mingyu out of the way, giggling at the younger member’s indignant shout. 

“Wanna save water?” Jeonghan said in this perfect flirty tone he only reserved for Seungcheol to hear.  
“Always.”  
“Ew, you guys! I swear, if you do it in our shower, you’re gonna scrub this thing with bleach!” Seungkwan yelled, having made it into the bathroom with them. He went over to the sink and began taking off his make up. He was always extra careful with his face and would take some more minutes cleansing and scrubbing before claiming the shower for himself.  
“Well, not with you in the room, eavesdropping like a pervert,” Jeonghan shot back matter of factly while taking off his clothes. 

They did step into the shower together, but kept everything PG. Jeonghan giggled softly when Seungcheol shampooed his hair, carefully massaging his scalp and later working conditioner into the blond strands. Jeonghan repaid the favour by scrubbing his back and massaging his neck with soapy fingers. 

 

Someone had ordered food for them already, and it arrived just in time for the last member to step out of the bathroom. In bathrobes and pyjamas they gathered in the living room, everybody looking tired but relaxed as they dug into the food. 

After all plates were cleared, the boys lingered in the living room for a bit, talking about their next broadcast and reviewing recordings of this night’s performance on their phones. There was little to criticize, just one little slip up in choreography that went almost unnoticed.  
“You did well. Let’s clean up and get ready for bed,” Coups called, leading by example as he got up to collect some bowls to bring over to the kitchen. Jeonghan followed him closely. The other members got up as well to clean up, and Seungcheol used that distraction to pull Jeonghan out of the room.  
“Isn’t that a bit unfair?” Jeonghan asked, an amused chuckle in his voice when they steered toward their dorm room.  
“A bit. But ...”  
He didn’t finish the sentence but he also didn’t need to. Jeonghan understood.  
It had taken their leader quite some time to claim things for himself. Coups always worried about the others, cared for their wellbeing and made sure no feelings were left bottled up. But underneath their fearless leader Coups was still Seungcheol, the young man who had so much responsibility on his shoulders and rarely got anything back for it.  
Jeonghan had seen this problem early on, and after they got together, he urged Seungcheol to indulge, to request things, to take. And tonight should be one of those instances.  
_“But I want this.”_ Seungcheol had meant to say. 

They closed the door behind them and Jeonghan locked it, then they strolled over to his bed. There was no need to hurry – the kids would figure out who slept where tonight and then pass out – so they exchanged sweet, lingering kisses and their hands moved gently, caressing the bare skin underneath their clothes inch by inch.  
The only thing causing them to eventually sink onto the mattress was the exhaustion slowly creeping up on them. Still, desire was quickly building up between them, their minds unable to rest just yet. 

Just a small lamp on the bedside table illuminated the room, barely providing enough light so that they could look onto each other's eyes.  
“This is okay … right?”  
Seungcheol's self-conscious question made Jeonghan smile. One word from him, and Seungcheol would back up for the night, ignore his own needs once again. But this wasn't only about the leader letting go, it was also about Jeonghan needing to release some of the tension that inevitably found its way into his body and mind throughout stressful practices and performances.

“Of course it is. Come here,” he beckoned, pulling the other close and gently brushing their lips together. Seungcheol latched onto him, urging him back and stopping just before Jeonghan's head hit the upper bunk of their bunk bed. 

They slid into Jeonghan's bed, the younger smirking when Seungcheol more or less ripped his shirt off, tossing it to the side. Their side of the room was always a mess, a lot of it due to both of them caring more about each other than about laundry at about any given moment in time.  
The muscles in Seungcheol's arms worked visibly under his skin as he opened his jeans, tugging the zipper down impatiently and running his palm over the bulge in his underwear before pushing everything down and throwing the rest of his clothes off the bed. Jeonghan's gaze raked down his lover's body, admiring the dips of his abs and the soft trail of hair underneath his belly button. 

“Hey, are you paying attention?”  
Jeonghan found himself looking up, having not even noticed how Seungcheol had tipped his body back onto the mattress, looming over him, currently tugging on his pants. Somehow he hadn't noticed where his shirt went, either.  
“Ah, I was dreaming, I guess,” he giggled under his breath and watched in satisfaction how Seungcheol's eyes widened just a bit in surprise at his words. “You make it easy to dream,” he confessed, playing only a little bit, because it was true that Seungcheol made him deliriously happy.  
“Stop it,” Seungcheol whined, cheeks obviously burning red even in the sparse light. Jeonghan laughed, not mocking him but amused by how adorable his lover was. He always became this intoxicating mix of overly cute and bashful as well as needy and rough.  
Still blushing, he hauled Jeonghan's hips up and wound him out of his pants, making the younger man grunt and laugh. 

They slid onto the bed together, naked bodies pressing onto one another as they shared sweet kisses, petting each other's heating skin.  
“Come on,” Jeonghan beckoned, caressing Seungcheol's arms softly, admiring his bicep muscles. “Let go.”  
Seungcheol's eyes showed his desperation for just a second, his deep desire to do just that, but it was too soon for him to accept it. But he did lean in and pressed his lips to Jeonghan's, quickly taking their innocent kissing to something more passionate. While he reached under the pillow for the bottle of lube hiding between the bed frame and matress, Jeonghan would his legs around Seungcheol's hips, canting them up to slide their cocks together.  
“You can turn around if you want,” Seungcheol offered as he took the lube, slicking his fingers up. Jeonghan only shook his head, tugging his lover down for a kiss when he felt the first blunt push of his finger. 

 

“Good?”  
Jeonghan couldn't answer, just hummed in agreement, his lips locked tight to keep from shouting in pleasure. He moaned low in his throat when Seungcheol added another finger, pushing into his prostate briefly before focusing on the stretch again.  
“Someday I'm gonna make you come like this,” he whispered and Jeonghan squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a bead of pre-cum roll down his cock.  
“You have … done that,” Jeonghan ground out, fighting the urge to twist away when Seungcheol's fingers rubbed circles onto his prostate.  
“No, I meant as foreplay. I wanna see how often you can come.”  
Jeonghan thought that they might be on the best way to find out, his body writhing on the sheets, so so close. He could actually go several times a night, more when he was bottoming and a bit less when he was topping. They never had the time or space to explore that discovery, and Jeonghan wasn't the one to tease himself to where he reached his limits, so neither of them knew.  
“Hurry!”  
Seungcheol only hummed at that, pushing a third finger in slowly, the stretch making it hard to Jeonghan to breathe. By the time Jeonghan was ready, he'd calmed down enough to fight his orgasm, taking a few deep breaths while Seungcheol rolled on a condom and slicked himself up. 

 

Jeonghan’s breath hitched and he put both hands over his mouth, trying to keep quiet when Seungcheol pushed inside him. He gave Jeonghan a few breaths time to adjust and began moving slowly after a nod from the younger man. 

“Harder,” Jeonghan whispered soon, moving one hand to run his fingers through his hair.  
Ever since they got together they’d pulled both their beds away from the wall just a little, after learning the hard way how embarrassing it was when the other members could hear the bed crash into the wall throughout the night. That still wasn't the best solution, because the bunk beds tended to creak and groan under their antics, and on top of that it was hard to be completely quiet. Whenever their concentration slipped and they did get too loud, the other members would tease them about it in the morning. It was better than having them be resentful of their relationship, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

Jeonghan hissed when his lover followed his command, thrusting into him harder and hitting just the right spots. He threw his head back, his skin heating and breaths becoming labored. 

Biting back a moan, Jeonghan managed to look up and notice the faint crease between Seungcheol’s eyebrows and a muscle jumping in his cheek from how he clenched his teeth. He reached up and carefully cradled his lover’s head in his hands, placing both hands on the side of his head, thumbs on his temples and fingertips tangled into Seungcheol’s damp hair.  
The leader followed his soft tug downwards and leaned his forehead against Jeonghan’s shoulder, huffing out a few breaths.  
“I've got you,” Jeonghan whispered, a barely audible promise. 

Seungcheol groaned, a deep, almost pained sound working its way out of his throat when one of his arms pushed underneath Jeonghan's body to press them as close together as possible. His hips kept moving slowly but steadily, always precisely hitting Jeonghan's prostate. The younger man was whining and moaning under his breath, barely keeping quiet, so desperate for release but at the same time wishing they'd go on like this forever.  
They both knew Seungcheol needed this, needed to be selfish and take just for a while. Jeonghan shivered at the thought that he couldn't possibly submit to anybody else like that. He trusted Seungcheol with everything he had, be it professionally or with his love.  
“I love you … I've got you,” Jeonghan repeated, his own voice breaking when another pained moan escaped Seungcheol. The leader finally let go, allowing himself to be selfish and take what he wanted and needed. He started a brutal pace, muffling his own moans on Jeonghan's shoulder while the younger couldn't hold back his moans anymore – and part of him was absolutely okay with that because he knew Seungcheol had more than a little kink for his moans.  
He wrapped his legs around Seungcheol's waist and clung to him, feeling his muscles contract and his vision whiting out as he came, lips pressed to Seungcheol's shoulder. Jeonghan didn't even have time to come to his senses before Seungcheol pulled out quickly, throwing him around onto his stomach only to push in once again. His palms slapped loudly against Jeonghan's hips as he pulled their bodies close.  
Jeonghan scrambled to grab one of the pillows and bury his face in it, shouting into the soft cover when his overly sensitive body was ravaged. Seungcheol set teasing bites all over his shoulders and neck, panting hard against Jeonghan's sweat slick skin. The leader's muscular body was heavy and right on top of Jeonghan's, mainly because their bunk beds didn't have enough space otherwise. 

It rendered Jeonghan more or less immobile and he sunk his teeth into the pillow, whimpering when he could feel his cock throb, trying to fill with blood once more. His breath caught in his throat when Seungcheol pulled his hips up, hitting that sweet spot just right. The pressure was so intense that it brought tears to Jeonghan's eyes, the whole bed shaking with them.

Seungcheol's grip on his hips loosened a little and Jeonghan sobbed out a moan when his hand trailed up his side and around to spread safely over his heart. It felt like he was the only thing keeping Jeonghan from falling apart and the younger man dropped his head into the pillow and came again with a muffled shout. Seungcheol bit down hard on his shoulder and followed suit, pushing in deep before he reached his own orgasm.

 

Jeonghan groaned, no more energy left in him to hide the volume of it, as he was turned around and lowered onto his back very gently. Both men slid into each other's arms right away, muscle memory drawing them close together just like every night, sex or no.

“Thank you … I love you, too,” Seungcheol panted, pressing kisses to Jeonghan's neck. He mouthed along the bite mark he'd left and Jeonghan smirked, ruffling both hands through Seungcheol's hair. It'd be very hard to hide that one, and maybe he'd have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow, but it was worth it. 

 

In the morning both of them were woken up by their bed shaking, and Jeonghan groaned when he spotted Woozi and Seungkwan next to them, rocking the bunk bed, the latter singing overly loud.  
“Get up you perverts, we're got work to do!” Woozi proclaimed, kicking Seungcheol's side lightly, the leader groaning into Jeonghan's neck, his hands moving over his naked chest to cradle the younger man's body closer to his.  
“Go away, we're naked,” Jeonghan sighed, pretending to move the blanket down Seungcheol's back.  
“Gross,” Woozi muttered and was already retreating, while Seungkwan just rolled his eyes and scolded them to get up quickly before following his friend out the door. 

“Oh god, did we sleep like this right away?” Seungcheol asked, when he realized he had probably been asleep right on top and between Jeonghan's legs forever. He rubbed his eyes with one hand as he rolled to the side.  
“Yeah. My hips are numb but it was so worth it. You looked so cute,” he giggled, leaning over for a quick kiss. Seungcheol blushed just a bit, glancing down his naked body in concern.  
“I put it away, you actually fell asleep earlier than me,” Jeonghan informed him, referring to the condom he'd discarded the previous night. He slid out of the bed, his back and hips popping.

Seungcheol sat up in bed, ruffling his hair and blearily watching as his boyfriend collected their clothes.  
“There's probably no more hot water by now … I'll be so cold in the shower, ugh ...”  
The leader slowly broke into a wide, happy grin at Jeonghan's side glance at him.  
“I'll shower with you. Keep you warm.”  
“Oh, our leader is the best,” Jeonghan teased, throwing Seungcheol a shirt and underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more like this with even more punny titles ;)


End file.
